Dear Agony
by DelicateButterflies15
Summary: Naruto is now accepting death. Away from the battle and his team mates he won't make it. As he lies there on the ground for his last moment of life he begins to think about her. The love of his life that he lost one year ago. My first oneshot!


I'm lying here on the ground, far away from the battlefield. My left side is wounded bad. Hell. My entire body is wounded bad. Blood pouring from my veins out of my body. My team mates won't make it in time to save me. Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Sai… It was nice having the bond that we had.

Maybe this is the perfect end for me… We can finally be reunited again. Hinata.

It's been a year ago since we've been apart right? One complete year. That's a long time to be away from your loved one. My heart hurts more then it does from physical injuries just from thinking about that day. It was all my fault. If I would of paid attention to my surroundings more. No. If I would of rejected you from coming along with me to the mission, you would still be alive. Stop it. She told me not to blame myself damnit! Hinata. Your beautiful face, your angelic voice, physical presence… I can finally see it again. I smile from the thought then let out a small laugh. Jolts of stinging pain run through my entire body. I cough up blood then slowed down my pace of breathing.

Hinata I'm sorry but this is the perfect end for me… Dear agony, I fought for my last breath, I fought until the end but now it is my time. I suffered slowly. Battling my faceless enemy that haunted me for so long but now you can let me go.

_**One Year Ago**_

My blue eyes opened from feeling the bright rays of the sunshine through my window.

_I forgot about the blinds again._

I lost my attention for the blinds when a soft moan made my ear twitch. I looked over and a slight smile formed at my lips. She looked more beautiful when she was asleep. I crept out of bed and pulled the sheets over her naked body. I'll give her a few minutes to rest. Man the things we did last night! Sex didn't happen a lot in me and Hinata's relationship. I guess that's a good thing. But when we did do our thing I made sure I put in my all.

I slid on my boxers and walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and dug. When I found what I was looking for I took it out. I small black case. I opened the lid and revealed the item. A beautiful diamond ring. I've been saving up for this for a long time. After we return from our mission for today I'm going to do it. No chickening out this time Naruto. Propose to her already. She deserves it!

I panicked as I felt slender arms wrap around me. I immediately threw the case back in the drawer and picked up a pair of socks.

"Good morning my love!" I said in a loud voice. Geesh, she's quiet when she wants to be.

"Good morning." Hinata said yawning. "Getting ready for the day?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah… We have enough time to take a shower and make breakfast."

Hinata let go of me and I turned to her direction. She had her short silky gown on and her hair was in a messy bun.

How the hell she moves so fast?!

"Define your meaning of breakfast." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Ramen of course!"

"We had ramen last night!" Her words followed by a laugh. Her smile was amazing. I loved everything about it. Just seeing her happy made me feel all fuzzy inside.

Being in love is a nice feeling.

-….-/_/_/-..-

We were both in Tsunade's office. Both prepared and ready for our mission. She gave us our instructions on what needed to be done. We had to take out a dangerous ninja. I felt a little uneasy. Not because of what we had to do but for the simple fact that this old woman had Hinata on this type of mission.

"This is a dangerous man. But he shouldn't be too dangerous for you two to not take him out." Tsuande said placing the scrolls on her desk. We both grabbed one. My hand trembled some as I grabbed my scroll. My stomach felt like it was in knots.

"I wish to see both of you in one piece when you return."

"Hiya!" Hinata said. Her voice was full of determination. She was ready for this. I looked over at her. She was ready. I could tell by her face.

"Naruto." Tsuande said looking dead at me. "Don't worry about Hinata. She chose to become a ninja just like you so expect more missions like this for her."

"Huh?" I blinked at her.

"Don't huh me. I already know what you're thinking."

"How did you-"

"I'm wise." Tsuande smiled. "I've experienced the same thing when I was your age."

"Must have been during the dinosaur age back then." I murmured. I never seen a desk ornament fly so fast with so much force. My skull nearly split in half.

"If you don't get your knuckle-headed ass out of my office!" Tsuande yelled.

"Hey not my fault your old!" I yelled before running out.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran behind me.

I loved messing with that old woman. It was fun besides having my ass beat by her.

Hinata and I left out of the entrance gate and started our destination. My stomach was still in knots. Why? I have no idea. No idea at all. I didn't feel comfortable about this. Something didn't seem right.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked me with a worried face.

"Nothing. Why you asked?" That was a lie. I feel worried as hell.

"You look like something is on your mind."

"Nope. Not at all." I put my hands behind my head as we walked.

I have to let her know that everything is alright. Hell. I need to know that myself. I just couldn't shake that strange feeling off of me. I hope nothing happens.

-…-/_/_/-…-

Blood. His blood. Her blood. It was all over me. How? How?! WHY!? Hinata… That guy. He surprised attacked us. We fought back though. Two against one. He was deadly. We were equally match with fighting skills but he… he was smart. Distracting us with a decoy while the real him was planning to take us down one by one. He threw his weapon at me from behind but Hinata shoved me out of the way, making the blade pierce through her chest instead of mine. I completely went into shock. Watching her fall to the ground with a blade through her chest. I completely blacked out then next thing I knew his body was…. destroyed. If you were to look at it you wouldn't even think that it was human.

I rushed over to Hinata. She was still alive! I touched her face. She was cold. I took off my jacket and placed it on her. Her eyes slowly opened. Those beautiful lilac eyes.

"Naruto…." Hinata said in a faint voice.

"Why? Why did you do that?! Hinata…" I could feel my voice cracking. Tears just wanted to fall down my face but I held them back.

"Because… I-I didn't want y-you to get h-hurt silly." She said smiling. Blood leaked down the corner of her mouth.

I couldn't hold them back. My steaming tears fell. I gripped Hinata's hand. Her grip wasn't even close to being tight.

"Don't cry. Please don't. It makes me want to cry." I saw her tears fall down the side of her face.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I let you do this mission!? I'm so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself!" She yelled. "Don't you ever blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"Oh God…. Hinata…. I'm sorry." More tears fell down my face.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"My answer… would have been yes. I knew about the ring." Her voice was getting faint.

My eyes were wide. So she did know. I'm so stupid. I should of proposed earlier then I did.

"It would have been nice to have gotten married. Especially to you Naruto…" She smiled faintly to me.

I lowered my face toward her and pressed my lips against hers. It was a hard kiss but she didn't seem to mind. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto."

"We'll meet again someday. I promise." Hinata said as she began coughing up blood.

"Hinata!" I said panicking. I don't know what to do! My grip gotten tighter on her hand.

"Hinata! Don't go please. I beg you.." My hands cupped the sides of her face. Her breathing gotten faster. Her chest moved faster. Her legs twitched. She grunted loudly and then….. She stopped moving. Eyes wide open. My entire body began to shake. I called out her name. When I got no reply I just said her name over and over. I was screaming. I shook her lifeless body. I just wanted her to blink her eyes and say, "Hey I'm ok let's go back home." but this was reality.

She was gone…..

_**Back to the Present**_

I looked up at the sky. Bright and sunny. Very ironic. It was too painful to move. It really didn't help me at all if I did move. My blood just spilled more. I could feel my skin going cold. It felt like it was crawling. The world was spinning. I shut my eyes. Maybe I can just fall asleep? I felt a pair of hands grab onto mine. No. Couldn't be. I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears? I was tripping. All this blood I lost got me hallucinating. I opened my eyes.

No way.

"Hinata…"

My mind is playing tricks on me.

More tears fell from her face onto mine. I reached out to her and whipped one side. "Don't cry. We'll get to be together again." I said smiling at her.

She brought her face to mind and pressed her lips against mine. Her lips were so soft. It felt so real. Like it was really her.

"I love you Naruto." She said giving a sad smile.

"I love you too H-Hinata." I said grabbing my chest. It felt like my lungs were burning. My entire body ached. Hinata, did you feel the same way when you were dying?

I closed my eyes for the last time. This was it. This is how it has to be. Hinata… I'm cold. Lift me up. My pain. My sorrow. Physical and emotional wounds. All the hurt. All the suffering.

I feel nothing anymore…

* * *

**I was inspired by the song _Dear Agony_ by Breaking Benjamin. Nothing more wonderful than typing up a story at three in the morning. I hope no one cried reading this because I had a tear drop fall as I was typing this. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
